A Night Out
by CatzChaos
Summary: Three friends, Yeager Bombs and Karaoke! Rated T for the drinking


A/N OK, this came to me last night when I was out, well, doing this same thing. I couldn't shake it all night and thought it was just way to hilarious not to write this up. I hope you enjoy.

**

After an exhausting week, Helen Magnus filled her wine glass and leaned back on the couch.

"You sure you don't want to join us?" Will asked her standing by the door.

"Thank you for the offer Will; however, my plans this evening include a good book and this bottle of wine." She kicked her shoes off. Crossing her ankles on the couch she raised her glass to her friend, "Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks. You too." Will exited the room, headed to the waiting car outside.

**

Henry and Will talked Kate into joining them for an evening out. Upon entering The Fun House Bar and Grill, they knew they were in for an evening to remember. Finding a seat near the stage, the three ordered drinks.

This evening they were able to sit back and relax for a change. Will milked a Corona and lime slowly when Henry headed up to the bar. He returned with three Yeager bombs for them.

"Time to chill out guys!" He ordered putting the drinks on the table.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kate replied.

"Nope." Henry shook his head.

The three toasted to a long week and great friendship. Sitting back on their chairs they laughed about anything and everything.

The music was loud in the bar that evening. They had been there about half and hour when a tall man came to the stage. "Alright everyone, let's get the party started." He announced. "Welcome to The Fun House's karaoke night!"

The fun was just beginning. Kate teased Henry that he didn't have the guts to go onstage and sing. Will thought it was funny how she taunted him.

"Fine. I'll sing for you!" Henry said, "But if I do, then you have to, too." Henry went up to the KJ to get a book of songs; he found one and wrote up a slip.

Feeling proud of himself he returned to the table. "There. Happy?" He asked her.

**

"Alright, let's get our next duet up here on stage. For the first time tonight, it's Henry and Will." Said the KJ

Will had a look of shock and fear on his face.

"Come on man." Henry grinned.

Henry and Will stood on stage. Will not knowing what he was going to be singing. From the speakers behind him the music started to play. Without skipping a beat, Henry began to sing. Will chimed in quickly.

"You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips. And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips." Kate instantly started laughing. They continued their ballad.

Reaching the chorus for the second time, Will and Henry left the stage and strutted toward Kate. They continued their song. Serenading her was not on her to-do list this evening, but she enjoyed it as much as they did.

"Baby, baby, I get down on my knees for you." They sang and with that both were on their knees in front of her. "If you would only love me like you used to do. We had a love, a love, a love you don't find every day"

As they hit the last part of the song Will took the back up, higher parts repeating Henry "Baby, baby oh baby, plea..se," Kate looked around the room; there were more than just the two of them singing to her. It was almost as good as the scene from Top Gun. As they finished the song, Kate stood up laughing and clapping for them.

They returned the mics to the stage where they began their escapade. Laughing at themselves they returned to their seats by Kate. Kate thought it was the most hilarious thing she had ever seen from them.

"Give them a hand everyone," The KJ said laughing. "That was Henry and Will, singing "You lost that loving feeling, by The Righteous Brothers." With only a slight pause, "Next up is Kate, Give her hand everyone, it's her first time tonight too."

Kate glared at her friends. What did Henry put up there for her to sing?

As she stood on the stage she could hear the "Ba ba ba ba" From the speakers. Grinning from ear to ear she started singing, she knew this song. How bad was that?

"I'm sleeping and right in the middles of a good dream." Well she couldn't let the guys off that easily so she walked right up to them as well. Getting to the chorus of the song she sung as loud as she could to them both. "I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a live there is no cure for. I think I love you isn't that what life is made of?" She continued her serenade to them. Finishing the song, she returned the mic to the stage as well. Laughing at herself, she returned to her seat.

"Give it up for Kate! That was "I think I love you" by the Partridge Family." Great job Kate!"

They sat around the table laughing at themselves. This was almost a normal evening out with friends!


End file.
